<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can you handle it? by CozyKozume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542869">Can you handle it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume'>CozyKozume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Creampie, Drinking, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re at a party with your friends and so is he. After a nice little smoke session, you guys take a walk. And one thing leads to another....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Reader, Azumane Asahi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can you handle it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did you really want to come to this house party? Mehh</p><p>It was not at the top of your list of ways to spend your Friday night. Could you think of worse ways to spend your evening? Absolutely. </p><p>You stay towards the edge of the room, watching people as they interact with each other. </p><p>Had you not smoked so much, and maybe drank a little less, you might realize how creepy you probably seem. But you had hit that perfect level. The perfect balance between smoking, drinking and sobriety. Now you just had to milk that line while enjoying yourself. </p><p>You slip into the dining room, a table placed in the middle with beer pong set up. You once again find your way to the edge, watching as guys try to shoot their shot and get shot down. </p><p>Hard. </p><p>You find it funny, smiling to yourself as you giggle softly, and take another sip out of your cup. You shift your gaze into the kitchen where you meet a pair of bloodshot, glassy dark brown eyes. Whoever the owner of said dark brown eyes was smiled at you, his muscular face softening as he maintains eye contact with you. </p><p>For whatever reason, you feel yourself drawn to him, making your way over to him slowly. As you get closer to the kitchen you look in the direction that he was once in. </p><p>Those dark brown eyes are gone.  </p><p>You feel a little disappointed as you begin to turn around, heading for the back door. Right as you make that complete 180, you run right into the chest of a very tall man with his hair pulled into a sloppy low bun...and dark brown eyes. </p><p>His large hand covers the small of your back, steadying you as you grab his arms. You just look up at him, trying to remember how to speak as he smiles down at you again. He leans down, getting closer to your ear, “Hi. I’m Asahi.” </p><p>You blush, his deep voice causing your stomach to stir and skin to crawl in the best way possible. </p><p>“Hi..I’m y/n.” You say, leaning close to him as you remember how to speak. </p><p>He nods his head, taking your hand softly and leading you outside to the back porch. As you walk through the door, he closes it behind you, shutting off the loud music and even louder voices from inside as you sit down on the stairs of the deck. You stare out into the dark backyard, listening to the faint voices of the few people outside smoking and hanging out.</p><p>You suddenly feel nervous, realizing that this man was so much more attractive up close and he was the one that pulled you out here. Wiping your palms down your bare thighs, you curse yourself for wearing this particular skirt to a party. </p><p>You feel Asahi’s large body sitting down next to you, heat and pleasant smell surrounding you as he gets comfortable. “So y/n...What or who brings you to this party tonight?” You smile, looking over and up at him, once again caught off guard by his chiseled jawline and perfectly shaped lips. </p><p>“Uhh my friends wanted to get out and one of them is dating a friend of the owner of the house I think? Honestly I’m not even sure” You laugh, drinking the last bit in your cup before setting it to the side. “And what about you? What brings you out and about?” You ask, digging around in your jacket pockets looking for your dugout. He shrugs, “A friend of mine is friends with the owner of the house I think?” He says, smirking slightly when you finally twist your dugout open, sliding the one hitting out and starting to pack it. </p><p>“Oh.. sorry I hope you don’t mind..” You say quietly, forgetting that not everyone in the world was okay with smoking weed or being around it. He shakes his head, pulling a cigarette pack out of the inside of his jacket pocket. He slides a pre rolled joint out of it, followed by his lighter. “You are all good. You’re in good company” </p><p>You smile before putting the one hitter between your lips, lighting and inhaling hard. You hear his lighter flick as he lights his joint, his breath sucking hard as he pulls the smoke deeper into his lungs. </p><p>You both smoke in silence for a few minutes, packing your one hitter 2 more times before putting it away, feeling the high all the way down to your toes.</p><p>He continues to smoke slowly, inhaling as he watches you, losing focus as you stare out into the dark backyard. He hits it one more time before offering it to you, you shrugging and taking 2 hits and passing it back. </p><p>After a while of him smoking and occasionally passing it to you, you both sit there blazed and feeling great. You lean back on your hands, letting your head fall back as you close your eyes and let your body feel the high. You guys talk about random things are they pop up, with bouts of comfortable silence in between. </p><p>You notice Asahi’s hand inching its way closer to you, his pinky toying with yours. You feel a sheepish smile spread across your face, looking over at him with eyes too heavy to open all the way. His eyes also red, glassy and looking very heavy. </p><p>You decide this is a cute look for him, furthering your smile as you stare for a second too long. </p><p>His deep voice pulls you out of the haze in taking over your brain, “so uh..Do you want to go for a walk in the back? I saw you eyeballing it and it’s pretty big.” He asks, you hearing the somewhat nervous edge to it. You nod your head, smiling as you slowly stand up, pulling your short skirt down just a tad. You don’t miss as Asahi’s eyes pause at where your skirt begins, for the first time noticing how short it really is. </p><p> You walk side by side into the large back yard, letting the darkness swaddle you. You look up at the sky, noticing the bright stars in the sky, and how the darkness seems to warm you up. Or maybe that was Asahi as he was standing close to you, his hand bumping into yours until finally lacing his fingers with yours. </p><p>For such a large and confident looking man, he seemed so shy each time he made any kind of move on you. It was adorable but didn’t exactly match what he looked like. You once again got lost in your thoughts, wondering how he was the exact opposite from what you would expect (but not in a bad way). </p><p>As you pass by a large tree, hidden from the eyes of anyone at the party who might be looking towards you two, you feel Asahi slow down a bit as he steps behind you. His large hands slide around your waist as he lets go of one of your hand and pulls you close. </p><p>“If this isn’t okay in any way..” he begins to say. You shake your head, stopping so that he is directly behind you, pressed against you as his arms tighten around your body. “Nope this is okay with me..” You say quietly, lightly dragging your nails over his arms until you can feel him shiver. </p><p>He lowers his head, planting a soft kiss against your neck “good…” he murmurs before starting a slow trail of kisses and nips along your neck. You lean your head to the side, giving him more room. You feel one of his hands leave your body, as he takes a few steps forward, trapping you between him and the large tree covering you both from any prying eyes. You move one hand to brace yourself against the tree, bending slightly to grind yourself back into Asahi. A soft grunt leaves his lips as he pulls your hips back against him harder, bending you a little further over as he goes from soft kisses and nips, to full on sucks and bites. </p><p>You can’t help but push back against him, feeling his semi-hard cock already poking at the front of his jeans. Be it the alcohol, weed, or just Asahi in general, you were in a mood. Your other hand snakes into his hair, turning your head and finally connecting your lips with his. Once your lips met, the tension around you snapped and the feeling of everything changed. </p><p>It went from flirty grinding and kissing, to full on dry humping against this tree. </p><p>You had both hands planted, your legs spread wider, bent over at the waist with an arch in your back. Asahi was of course, planted between your legs from behind, his body hunched over yours as he had one hand against the tree and the other tightly wrapped around you to keep you in place. </p><p>You lean your head back, meeting his shoulder as small huffs and whines escape your lips. This spurs him on further, pushing your skirt up and over your hips and lowering his pants so only 2 layers of clothing separate you two. You can feel his cock poking and rubbing at your pussy, causing the wetness between your legs to intensify. He moves his hand from your hips further down, rubbing your clit through your panties as his cock teases and pokes at your sopping hole from behind. Your hand shoots from holding onto the tree, to a locked grip on his wrist as his thick fingers tease and toy with you. </p><p>“Please…” you whisper softly, your hips rolling and pushing against him. </p><p>A sign leaves Asahi’s mouth, his thrusting against you becoming harder and more intense. His gruff voice is suddenly in your ear, “again..say it again.” At this point, you’re not sure what you are asking for, but you know you want something. “Please...I need more” You huff out, pushing your needy little cunt further into his hand. </p><p>You hear him growl before feeling your panties ripped down to your mid thigh, the cool air hitting your sex and causing a shiver up your spine. Before you have a chance you wince, Asahi has one thick finger buried inside you, causing you to moan softly. You push back against his hand, wanting more to feel more of that delicious stretch deep inside you. </p><p>“God I thought you would be tight...but fuck..” he trails off, leaning back to look at where your pussy was sucking his finger up. He slowly adds a second finger, pumping slowly to give you time to adjust. You moan out, pushing your hips back on his hand as you start to get lost in the feeling. You let out whimpers and whines as you fuck yourself on his thick fingers. You lose yourself so much that you don’t hear as he pushes down his boxers, his cock finally popping out of the restrictive clothing. </p><p>He grips himself, lazily stroking up and down as he watches you move back and forth on his fingers. He feels like he could cum just from watching you do this. He feels your soft insides start to tighten around his fingers, “Asahi…” You whine, looking over your shoulder at him with a pleading look. </p><p>That was all it took for any self control to be thrown out the window. He lines himself up with you, using the liquids on his fingers to coat his cock. He teases your hole with the tip, “If it’s too much..just tell me..” You nod, at a loss for words as he starts to push himself in. You feel like you’re being ripped in half in the best possible way. </p><p>As soon as he bottoms out he leans forward again, one hand braced against the tree and the other gripping your hip. You use both hands to steady yourself, already feeling your legs start to shake from the stimulation. </p><p>He starts with slow thrusts, his breathing uneven as he shoves his face into the crook of your neck. </p><p>Within minutes, he is pounding your insides, using the leverage he has on the tree to crash into you harder. </p><p>You have both hands against the tree, pushing back against him with all that you can as you begin chasing your own high. His breathing turns into grunts and then into full moans in your ear, spuring you on further. Just hearing him fall apart in your ear this way was doing things to your insides you had not thought possible. </p><p>He moves his hand down, rubbing and toying with your clit as he jackhammers into you from behind. You feel the tears start to form in the corners of your eyes as you get closer and closer, the throbbing in your clit snapping and exploding. Your pussy starts convulsing, your legs shaking as you try to keep your moans down and your breathing somewhat even. But even your best attempts are no match for the orgasm that finally rips through your body. You feel every nerve in your body twitching all at once, Asahi moving his hand from your clit to your waist to keep you from falling. He continues to fuck you through your orgasm, holding you up as if you were a rag doll.</p><p>He slows down as you try to catch your breath. “Mmm I hope you aren’t K.O.ed yet..I haven’t gotten to finish yet…” He says, slowly pulling out of you to turn you around. You shake your head, looking up at him as you push your panties the rest of the way down your legs. You grab them and put them into your jacket pocket, not wanting to lose them out here. “Good.” He says, stepping closer to you, reaching down to grab you by the back of the thighs and lift. You wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck as he uses one hand to position himself to sink into your dripping slit. </p><p>He moans loudly into your neck, unwrapping one of your legs and tucking it over his arm. In this position, you are sure you can feel him in your stomach as he bottoms out and holds you to him. </p><p>It is now your turn to mark him up as he starts to hump away at your sensitive cunt. You suck and bite his neck, using your arms to pull your chest close to him. He takes your hips in his hands and hammers away, knocking the breath out of you each time. </p><p>He leans his head back, grunting with each thrust, </p><p>“fuck” </p><p>Hearing him, you tighten your leg around him. </p><p>“God how do you take it all inside you”</p><p>You feel your breath catch, your nails digging into his back as they find their way down the back of his shirt. </p><p>“That's it, give it up to me..” </p><p>You once again feel the pulsing of your pussy around him, that pre orgasm hazy already starting to take over as you beg him not to stop. He continues to batter your insides, slamming into you as hard as he possibly can. </p><p>“Be mine be mine bemine..!”</p><p>Hearing those possessive words come from such a mild tempered person was the last straw as you sink your teeth into his shoulder, holding in a scream as you cum violently around his cock for the second time that night. This time though, you felt him jackhammer until he fell out of rhythm, his pace slowing as you felt his warm seed filling you up. You rest your head in the crook of his neck as he takes the next few minutes to use your body, milking his cock for every drop of cum possible. </p><p>You lay against him as the haze clears and you realize…”you came inside me..” He clears his throat, pulling back to look down at you and then to where you two are still connected. “oh...I didn’t even think..” You look up at him, “umm neither did I. Like, I have an IUD, so I’m not worried about that. And I’m clean..” He quickly adds, “as am I. Clean. I’m clean.” You nod, feeling his cum starting to leak out of you. </p><p>You hated how the idea of fucking a stranger, but not like, a total stranger, was still turning you on. </p><p>“Soo like...I mean..If you can get it up for a round two, my car is just down the street..” You say quickly. He smiles, his hips already starting to move in a slight pumping motion, “Oh I can make it round 2. Do you think you can handle it?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: CozyKozume</p><p>Follow for more active updates :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>